Mary Darwall
Mary Whateley Darwall (1738 - 5 December 1825), who sometimes wrote as Harriett Airey, was an English poet and playwright. She was a member of the Shenstone Circle of writers that gathered around William Shenstone in the English Midlands. She later explored subjects that included the nature of female friendship and the place of women writers. Life Born in Beoley, Worcestershire into the prosperous farming family of William Whateley (1694–1763), Mary Whateley was the youngest of nine children, of whom seven survived infancy. Breen, Jennifer, "Whateley (married name Darwall), Mary", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography (Oxford, UK: OUP) Retrieved 10 January 2016, pay-walled She had little formal education, but by 1759 she was having poetry published in The Gentleman's Magazine under the name Harriett Airey or Airy. In 1760 Whateley moved to Walsall in Staffordshire, to work as a housekeeper for her brother. There her poetry came to the attention in 1761 of William Shenstone, who was highly impressed: "That she has generous and delicate sentiments, as well as ingenuity, may, I think, be fairly concluded from the whole tenor of her Poetry." Her first volume of Original Poems on Several Occasions was published by Robert Dodsley in 1764. It contained 30 works, including odes and hymns and the satire "The Power of Destiny", which contemplated how different her existence would have been had she been born male. It went through several editions in London, Dublin and Walsall.The Feminist Companion to Literature in English, eds Virginia Blain, Patricia Clements and Isobel Grundy (London: Batsford, 1990), p. 266. She stands up in her Dedication against for the place of women in literature, saying she looks down "with a just contempt on the invidious reflections... of Prejudice" against that.Quoted in Paula R. Backscheider: "Eighteenth-century women poets" in: The Cambridge History of English Literature 1660–1780, ed. John Richetti (Cambridge, UK: CUP, 2005), p. 221 Retrieved 10 January 2016. She presents herself also as a foe to negativism: "Nought I condemn but that Excess which clouds/The mental Faculties, to soothe the Sense:/Let Reason, Truth, and Virtue, guide thy Steps,/And ev'ry Blessing Heav'n bestows be thine."The final four lines of "The Pleasures of Contemplation" (1764) Retrieved 10 January 2016. In 1766 Whateley married the widowed clergyman John Darwall, a father of five or six, by whom she had six further children. Despite her family responsibilities and helping her husband to run a printing press, she continued to write, producing hymns for her husband's congregation,Perhaps best known is the tune Darwall, usually sung to "Rejoice, the Lord is King". This appears in 221 hymnals. Retrieved 10 January 2016. and writing a play for a local theatre. At least five of her poems appeared in miscellanies between 1770 and 1785. Liberty: An Elegy, for example, appeared in that form in 1775 and again in 1783.Digital Miscellanies Index Retrieved 10 January 2016. Her poem "Female Friendship", which appeared in The Westminster Magazine in April 1776, puts this in a context of self-sacrificing heterosexual friendship.E. W. Pitcher: "Mary Whateley Darwall's poem on 'Female Friendship' (1776)", Notes and Queries 45.4 (1998). Gale Academic OneFile Retrieved 10 January 2016. On the death of her husband in 1789, Mary Darwall moved to Deritend, Birmingham, and then again in 1793 to Newtown in Montgomeryshire, from where she published in 1794 a second collection, Poems on Several Occasions, which included some work by others, probably two of her daughters, one of whom, Elizabeth, was to publish The Storm, with other poems in 1810, to which Mary in turn is thought to have contributed four poems.Introductory matter in Eighteenth-Century Women Poets, ed. Roger Lonsdale (Oxford, UK: OUP, 1990 1989, p. 257 Retrieved 10 January 2016. Darwall died in Walsall on 5 December 1825. Publications *''Original Poems on Several Occasions'' (by "Miss Whateley"). London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1764. *''Poems on Several Occasions'' (by "Mrs. Darwall"). (2 volumes), Walsell, UK: F. Milward, for H. Lowndes, London, 1794. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Darwall, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 31, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External sources ;Poems *Mary Darwall) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About *Foremother Poet: Mary Whateley Darwell (1738-1825) at Reveries under the Sign of Austen Category:English women poets Category:18th-century women writers Category:People from Worcestershire Category:1738 births Category:1825 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets